Sonic and the Black Knight
Sonic and the Black Knight (ソニックと暗黒の騎士 Sonikku to Ankoku no Kishi?) is a game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, released exclusively on Wii as the second entry in the Sonic Storybook series, following Sonic and the Secret Rings. Set in the world of King Arthur, the game combines Sonic the Hedgehog's trademark speed with a new swordfighting system, making use of the Wii Remote's motion-sensing functionality to a fighting style similar to The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess and The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword. Artworks 'Renders 3D' Sonic_SATBK_Artwork.png|Knave the Hedgehog Tails_SATBK_Artwork.png|Blacksmith Amy_SATBK_Artwork.png|Nimue Knuckles_SATBK_Artwork.png|Sir Gawain Shadow_SATBK_Artwork.png|Sir Lancelot Blaze_SATBK_Artwork.png|Sir Percival Silver_SATBK_Artwork.png|Sir Galahad Jet_SATBK_Artwork.png|Sir Lamorak Merlina_SATBK_Artwork.png|Merlina the Wizard Characters Sonic is the main playable character. Gawain, Percival and Lancelot are the other playable characters in story mode, but they are optional. Several other characters can also be unlocked to be played in multi-player only, such as Sir Galahad and Sir Lamorak, as well as the Sonic series counterparts of the Knight of the Round Table (see below). Also available in multi-player are Amy Rose and the Blacksmith. Other non-playable characters include Merlina (granddaughter of Merlin), Caliburn, local Townspeople, and the titluar Black Knight. Like Ali Baba and Sinbad in Secret Rings, most of the game's Arthurian characters are modeled on Sonic's friends from his own universe. A table of characters with their Sonic series and Arthurian counterparts is included below: *Sonic the Hedgehog/Knave the Hedgehog *Miles "Tails" Prower/Blacksmith *Amy Rose/Nimue *Knuckles the Echidna/Sir Gawain *Shadow the Hedgehog/Sir Lancelot *Blaze the Cat/Sir Percival *Silver the Hedgehog/Sir Galahad *Jet the Hawk/Sir Lamorak Areas There are a total of thirteen playable areas in Sonic and the Black Knight which are all based on the medieval times and places of debris: *Misty Lake *Camelot Castle *Deep Woods *Titanic Plain *Crystal Cave *Molten Mine *Faraway Avalon *Knight's Passage *Shrouded Forest *Great Megalith *The Cauldron *Dragon's Lair *Dark Hollow Sounds Sonic and the Black Knight/Sound Editing/Voices Videos 'Unused Voice Clips' Sonic and the Black Knight - Sonic The Hedgehog Knave The Hedgehog Unused Voice Clips Sonic and the Black Knight - Miles Tails Prower Blacksmith Unused Voice Clips Sonic and the Black Knight - Amy Rose Nimue Unused Voice Clips Sonic and the Black Knight - Knuckles The Echidna Sir Gawain Unused Voice Clips Sonic and the Black Knight - Shadow The Hedgehog Sir Lancelot Unused Voice Clips Sonic and the Black Knight - Blaze The Cat Sir Percival Unused Voice Clips Sonic and the Black Knight - Silver The Hedgehog Sir Galahad Unused Voice Clips Sonic and the Black Knight - Jet The Hawk Sir Lamorak Unused Voice Clips Sonic and the Black Knight - Merlina The Wizard Unused Voice Clips Voice Cast *'Jason Griffith' as Sonic the Hedgehog/Knave the Hedgehog, Shadow the Hedeghog/Sir Lancelot and Jet the Hawk/Sir Lamorak *'Amy Palant' as Miles "Tails" Prower/Blacksmith *'Lisa Ortiz' as Amy Rose/Nimue *'Dan Green' as Knuckles the Echidna/Sir Gawain *'Bella Hudson' as Blaze the Cat/Sir Percival *'Pete Capella' as Silver the Hedgehog/Sir Galahad *'Melissa Hutchison' as Merlina the Wizard *'Casey Robertson' as Caliburn *'Gavin Hammon' as Black Knight/King Arthur Voice Sounds Sonic and the Black Knight/Voice Sounds Category:Sonic Games Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Games Category:Sonic Storybook Games